


壞色

by Caesitas



Category: Sengoku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: Tokugawa Ieyasu/Ishida Mitsunari
Kudos: 1





	壞色

我在內府大人手下做事，已經有二十餘年了。因為主要負責城內各類雜務，雖不是擔當著什麼顯赫的職位，卻不免常常處於廊間壁腳的陰影，意外耳聞目見了許多達官貴人不為人知的秘事。這些事總有不甚光彩之處，有些是關於大名們在公務中彼此收受賄賂、結黨伐異，有些則是他們私下的不義之舉，諸如誰看似剛正不阿，卻強行婚娶了哪戶人家的漂亮女兒，或者誰的家僕駕著牛車踩死了過路的人，可家主全然不予理睬，還如玩樂似的從死者的屍身上碾壓過去。偶爾的時候，我也會見到一些極古怪的場景，不似人為，反倒像光怪陸離的鬼神之事：枯死的樹幹流出紅血，神社中奉作神體的寶鏡突然映出不存在的烈火，十年前被斬殺的盜賊首領在暴雨瓢潑的晚上返了魂。而其中最為恐怖離奇的，則是慶長五年濃秋一個陰天的深夜，在城池西側的竹林中發生的一場殘忍血腥、仿似古代祭祀儀式一般的聚眾淫豔之事。

當時關原合戰剛剛結束不久，城內緊張多時的氣氛終於放鬆下來，一連半月都舉辦了不少宴飲聚會。許多下級武士連同他們的家眷，常常在歌舞伎的陪伴下通宵達旦地尋歡作樂，而內府大人雖然平日頗為嚴明，此時也罕見地對此未加呵責，只閉門獨居在本丸的禦殿中處理政務，任由門客們在外自由地嬉遊，以致光天化日下的庭院內竟也不時出現不加遮掩的男女情愛之舉，再伴以一張張醉意醺然的臉和晝夜不滅的燈燭，四處頹靡得恍若浮世繪中的光景一般。或許正是在這樣的氣氛中，眾人肉體的歡愉日復一日地高漲，最後連內府大人都概莫能外地遭到感染，不再遏制腹中燃起的熾盛情欲，又恰巧處在得勝的興頭上無需有所顧忌，才終究導致了那出狂亂慘事的發生。

我至今記得清楚，那是在九月二十八日的午夜，天氣已經轉涼，我正沉沉睡著，突然做起了噩夢，而後被一陣透窗襲來的刺骨寒風驚醒。我披上衣服猛坐起身，屏息凝神仔細聽著，卻發現吹來的不止有風聲，還有夾雜在風裡極微弱的、鹿鳴般幽幽咽咽的哀叫。這叫聲很不尋常，教人一時分不清是發自活人還是某種動物，只能辨認出其中含著如遭酷刑似的劇烈痛苦，我越是細聽，便越發覺得毛骨悚然。然而出於職責，我還是不得不從被褥中爬起，提著燈籠走到門外尋找聲音的來源。淒惶的叫聲混在烏鴉陰森的啼鳴裡，壓抑模糊，時斷時續，我雖耳力很好，仍跟著摸索了許久，走到西邊的護城河附近時，才感到它終於變得清晰了些。除此之外，聲源處又依稀傳來了幾個男人耳語般的說話聲和低沉的獰笑。我自知找對了地方，為避免不必要地打草驚蛇，便滅掉燈籠，躬身藏入左手邊一片密不透光的茂盛竹林，小心翼翼地朝河岸走去。

愈靠近護城河，能聽到的聲音便愈加龐雜。哀叫聲變得響亮了，間或摻有瀕死時窒息一般的嚶鳴啜泣，男人的笑聲也漸漸刺耳起來，再仔細聽，還有嘩啦作響的水聲，重物沉河的撲通聲，繩子貼著石墻來去移動的摩擦聲。我正迷惑不解時，突然聽見有人笑嘻嘻地低喊道：“別淹死了，快點拉上來。”我趕忙小跑幾步，湊近了些撥開竹葉，然後看到不遠處有幾個壯碩男子的昏暗輪廓，正俯身聚在一起，仿似在拿粗股的麻繩把什麼東西從河水中往上拉。

這一晚烏雲密佈，沒有月亮，我又不敢重新再點燈籠，所幸多年來習慣於夜巡，尚可憑藉不錯的視力勉強看清他們的舉動。東西被拉上來時，我辨認出那應當是個碩大的竹籃，而教人驚駭的是，籃子裡竟裝著一個全身被縛的活人，這個人的雙手向上高舉，似是被緊緊綁在了籃柄上，凌亂的長髮流著水從邊沿垂下，看上去就像一把濕漓漓的漂亮穗子。他大概被塞住了口，雖然在不停抵抗掙扎，叫出來的卻都是不成語句的破碎聲音，氣若游絲，極其可憐。男人們一邊說笑不止，一邊將籃子在空中不上不下地吊著，半晌之後，見裡面的人稍微恢復了些，便又重新將其投入河中，如此反復十數次，直到他已近乎溺斃，身體一動不動，除卻胸腔內輕微的嘶鳴全然發不出聲息。

男人們說出的話語，我零星聽得一二，基本都是些以施暴取樂者的諧謔之言。“我幼年時很愛這樣弄貓，卻不想人遠遠比貓更有趣”，“叫起來當真悅耳可愛”，諸如此類，不一而足。我原本對籃中的人極度憐憫，聽了這些話，心中竟不由生出一種怪異的感情，就像被蠱惑了一般，逐漸感覺出其叫聲中美妙不可方物的韻味來。數年前我曾見過傷痕累累的黃鶯被頑皮的孩童倒吊在柳樹上，它瀕死時啼鳴之哀絕婉轉，大抵就是這樣的聲音。後來，男人們似是終於厭膩了方才的遊戲，將竹籃自繩頭取下，把已昏迷不醒的人從裡面抱出，放到竹林中的一片空地上。一個人走到跟前，解開綁住他雙足的繩子，另一個人則在他背後席地而坐，攬起他的肩膀摟在懷中，又粗暴地伸手撩開散亂的裙袴，完完整整地露出一雙頎長裸腿來。先來的人招呼其餘的同伴湊近，幾個男子便紛紛走來聚在一起，垂著頭俯下身體，嬉笑著在那雙腿上來回撫摩，又將它們分開架高，褻玩起半掩在衣料下的臀部和中間的私密之處。我躲在層疊的竹葉後望著這一幕，正思索著要不要就此迴避離開時，忽而聽到他們說了一句教我不解其意的話：“當年他眼高於頂時，可會想到今天吶。”

就是在此刻，我驀地疑惑起這個人的身份來。起初我本以為，這無非是些下級武士在教訓一名不服管教的藝妓，而我與他們素不相識，想來是不應當插手其中是非的。可眼下看來好像並不單純如此，那人雖然骨骼纖細，在浸滿河水的繁重和服下甚至顯得風姿綽約，然而身量修長，又不似女人。何況方才那句話裡，顯然摻雜了難以忽視的自卑之意，但一位弱不勝衣的女子，即使尊貴如太夫，真的會有傲慢得教他們懷恨在心多年、以至於如此殘忍報復的本領嗎？此後發生的事愈加印證了我的猜疑：恰當幾名男子玩樂的興致正盛，突然從二之丸的方向緩緩走來了另一個人，此人步履從容，儀態威嚴，身形不高卻頗為健壯，背後跟著三位隨從，而男人們見其到來，竟都倉皇放下雙手後退幾步，整齊地站作一行對著他恭敬施禮。新來的人只彷如嘉許一般頷了頷首，便半蹲下身，就像獵主檢視中箭倒下的戰利物那樣，仔細地查看起腳下衣不蔽體、無知無覺地側臥在一灘水澤中的人。他抬手自其額頭和眉骨一路下撫，又來回撥弄著緊閉的口唇，半晌才終感滿意似的站立起來，對等在旁邊的男子們說：“做得很好。現在就請去嘗嘗太閣殿下中意的人兒是什麼滋味罷。”

我驚駭地僵在了原地。這聲音的主人不是別人，正是內府大人本人。那麼地上這個昏迷不醒的人又是誰呢？既為太閣生前所器重，想必是身份非同一般了，如今卻淪為內府門客洩憤的玩物，不論曾作過什麼罪有應得的惡，也的確教人不由唏噓。我尚在訝然怔立著，那些人卻已像得到主人進食准許的獵犬一般圍了上去，快速地動作起來。他們紛紛解開衣袍，露出硬脹不堪的醜陋下體，在地下的人的眼耳口鼻上反復摩擦。過了不久，他們的情慾似是變得越發盛熱了，便蜂擁著開始了真正的性事：一面擺弄著那人的身體，一面握著自己的陽具，分別塞入他的手中、雙唇、腋下，還有一個人從背後摟住那人纖瘦的腰，首先享用了他秘處的入口，就像乾渴多時後忽然飲到了水，按住他的小腹嚴絲合縫地擠壓在自己身上不肯鬆手，喉底瀉出一縷縷舒適的歎息。

“真是緊緻啊，不會一直在為太閣殿下守身罷。”

“你快一點，待會我們還要一個個來。我可是想了他二十多年呢。”

他們就這樣說著粗野的下流話，仿佛褻玩人偶一般在那人單薄的軀體上宣洩著無窮的獸慾。內府大人沒有再言語，始終站在十步開外的地方玩味地觀看著一切。然後，大約輪到第三個人的時候，已在諸人臂彎中抖得像落葉的人突然轉醒過來，劇烈地咳嗽著嘔出一口口河水，男人們見狀，愈加興奮地壓制住他的掙扎，又狠狠一番折磨，逼得他發出幾聲沉悶低啞的慘叫。

內府大人卻在此時驀地抬起手，下了制止的命令。他見男人們悻悻然停下了動作，上前靠近幾步，又扭過頭去對隨從說："點火，我要看他的臉。”兩位侍從領了命，便用隨身攜帶的一盞提燈燃起了火把，瞬間將四周的景象照得明亮如旭日初升時分。我嚇了一跳，趕忙悄悄藏得更深了些，待到確定自己沒有被發現的危險，才仔細往林中的空地望去。此時內府已經擎著火把走到眾人面前，幾個男人在焰芒的照耀下，悉數像見了光的蝙蝠一樣驟現畏怯之狀，手忙腳亂地試圖遮掩住一絲不掛的身體。我盯著他們的臉，心頭乍然生出一種恐怖的感覺。這些臉都如有邪魔附體一般，面色僵滯，雙目空茫，除卻不住流溢出來的淫糜油光，仿似全無活人的意識。而最可怕的是，他們非但不是普通的家僕或下級武士，反而是平日在人前頗有聲望威儀的將領，且是在剛結束的大戰中立有功勛的人。為了不致毀損其名譽，我決意在此不提及他們的名字，只能簡要地言盡於此：數人之間不乏故去太閣的親信。他們在戰事中皆是威風凜凜、儀表堂堂，眼下卻像遭人換了魂似的，若非容貌一致，實在與之前和之後的模樣都找不到一絲一毫的相近之處。 

我狠命眨著眼睛，猶如置身錯亂的夢境，又戰戰兢兢地去看那個無助地伏臥在地的人。火焰慢慢下移，最後停留在他側對著內府大人的面頰旁。此刻我才終於看清，他原是穿著極華麗的絲製直垂，這件衣服本來印染得相當精美，底色是濃夜樣馥郁的暗藍，上面堆疊著大片密密麻麻的煙色茶花，如今卻已被水浸泡得濕皺無比，將褪未褪地掛在蒼白枯瘦的脊背上。他雙唇紅腫，濕潤的眼恰在緩緩睜開，長長的烏髮逶迤在遍地摻了血的濁水裡，其間還夾纏著從河中帶來的紅葉，正一綹一綹地越過眉峰垂下，半掩住佈滿劃傷的額頭和仍然凝着白液的睫羽。

那竟是三日後即被送去斷頭台的石田治部少輔。

石田治部少輔是十日前在伊吹山中被俘獲，遊街示眾後再由黑田長政押送至京都的。他被送來以後，我雖未得見，卻也時時耳聞。據同僚說，石田治部流亡途中幾乎水米未進，被捕時已疾病纏身、性命危淺，然而內府大人竟胸襟頗為寬廣，非但未嘗虧待於他，反倒對這位昔日的政敵以禮相遇，命人為其醫治調養，接風洗塵，一早便備下了合乎大名規制的衣飾和宴席。我當時只想，畢竟是敗軍之將的斷首宴，死到臨頭，就是豪華一番也無妨，但未料到這身如此美麗的衣物贈送予他，到頭來竟是為了這樣脫下去的。

內府大人的手已落在那件衣服上。他的神色有些奇怪，既不包含兇惡的威勢，又不像其餘男人一樣亢奮失智，而是清明和藹的，細看起來，甚至含有少許成熟男子注視著年幼新妾般的濃情蜜意。這場景給人的感覺，就好似大人幸得枯木逢春，而這新妾又是如此貌美，以致教他不顧她曾有幾段情史、抑或是否不慎失了足，只決意要好好愛惜似的。可怪異的是，他的神情雖溫柔，卻絲毫不令人感到安適，反而加劇了我心中一陣陣難以言述的怖懼。後來我想，那夜我之所以始終處在驚悚駭然之中，大概正是因為在場每一個人的狀態，都與他們白日裡真正的身份極不相符。從德川內府，到那幾名以施虐取樂的將領，再到如遭極刑的石田治部，皆若飲下了各不相同的巫藥，不僅教皮肉之慾燒穿了頭腦，而且不再能確切識得本來的彼此，就像墜入別個劇中、被擺亂了關係的木偶戲團一般。這樣一來，他們竟在未曾聞見过的處境裡相互生出虛無的畸愛，既知其天一明即會消散，便無所顧忌地展露出百般怪相。

在我仍然愣神之際，內府大人已將火把遞給侍從，雙手抱起地上的人，用和緩的節奏來回愛撫起他腦後的髮。石田治部微弱地喘息著，抬起胳臂顫巍巍地摟住大人的頸項。自醒來以後，治部就始終面容恍惚，神魂不清，似是誰人都認不出了，對那些方才玷污過他的、曾經的同僚與如今的敵手，皆是不帶情緒地茫然瞥過幾眼，便視若無睹地再不去看。但說是不帶情緒，他的身體又像是在因為害怕而不住發著抖。男人們有些興奮地盯著他顫動的樣子，從略微偏折的脖頸一路打量到小巧圓潤的臀部，然而懾於內府已叫了停，又不敢輕舉妄動，只能強自恭敬地立在原地，目光卻恨不得鑽入那個仍在臀縫間翕動的入口中去。

“你看，他不是很淫亂嗎？可惜我們都做不了他第一個男人嘍。”終於有一人忍不住小聲咕噥起來，剩下的人則相機附和著，嘴裡不斷發出嘖嘖的讚嘆聲，好像還在回味方才的美妙滋味。

石田治部的面龐這才籠上一點如夢方醒般的屈辱。但很快，他又重新閉上雙眼，埋首將臉頰貼在内府的胸口上，無意識似的輕輕摩擦著，看起來竟真的像是戀主的貓一樣了。內府好似很享受地半眯起眼，放在他髪頂的手下移到頸窩處愛撫片刻，又將那初雪地般的綿軟脖子托高起來覆上自己長滿鬍鬚的脣，動作依然柔和，但也彷彿只要稍使些力就會將指掌間的血脈掐斷。

過了許久，至此都逆來順受的人無力地掙開鉗制，同時呢喃著說起話來。那語調乍聽軟糯，再聽又似含有幾分斷刀折劍般的悲哀慘烈。他說：“秀吉大人，對不起。我已經盡力，卻不抵才能不濟，功敗垂成。”

我不由一怔。石田治部是在苦痛切膚、意志朦朧的時刻，錯覺見到了思念已極的故去舊主，不由自主地向其在天之靈請罪嗎？抑或是遭受到嚴酷的虐待後，此時的他僅顧得上汲取一絲救命的熱意，並不曉得自己正依附在誰的懷抱裡，竟是已連內府大人與太閣大人都分不清楚了？周圍的侍從皆顯出大驚失色的情狀，似乎極怕內府大人會就此震怒，適才還語出輕浮之言的諸將亦紛紛噤了聲。可內府大人卻好像渾然未覺似的，仍舊面露寵愛之色，如誘哄孩童入睡般拍了拍懷中人的背，說道：“沒關係，你做得好。現在也不要害怕，誰欺侮你，待我去殺掉他們。”

石田治部溫馴地點了點頭，又搖搖頭，含混地囈語道：“還是不要了。”諸將們見狀，卻都齊齊下了跪。內府揚起雙眉，未加理會，只自顧自地轉過眼，對一個一直跟在身後、至今都毫無動靜的矮小男人說了句意味不明的話：“器具可帶齊全了？立刻就開始罷。”

至此我才第一次注意到這個人的存在。他看上去頗有些畏首畏尾、不善言辭，額上遍佈皺紋，兩鬢也已斑白，年齡大約有五十歲上下了，身著破舊的灰褐色羽織，手提一個很大的包裹，應當是剛才同兩名適從一起過來的。由於剛才站立的位置處於光線幾乎照不到的陰影，他始終巧妙地在這出亂劇中遁了形。但聽了內府的話後，除去石田治部依然是神思游離的模樣，眾人的目光一下子齊刷刷地落在了這個其貌不揚的男子身上，就連火把的焰芒都好似向著他靠近了幾分。他不甚自然地接受著乍然凝聚過來的注目，上前幾步，低下眉略顯笨拙地答道，“齊全了”，而後就地跪坐下打開包裹，一件一件拿出裡面的東西，凝神想了片刻，又說：“學藝不精，怕是有負大人厚望。”

“宮島先生莫要謙虛。您可是京城第一的畫師呢。”

“但今日所見色相之絕，實難摹狀。就似冬椿夏雪，非顛倒時令所不能見。”

“那便只好煩請先生盡力而為。”

我聞言睜大眼睛，原來此人便是赫赫有名、技藝冠絕京城的畫師宮島平智。對其大名我早已久仰，卻是到今日才初回看見他的真容。傳聞宮島先生筆觸極為絢麗哀豔，常以濃墨重彩描繪妙齡美人的死亡儀態，不想本人外貌卻如此平淡無奇、泯然眾人之間。內府大人一向對宮島先生頗為推崇，我也因此有幸在御殿內的搪門和屏風上見過他的不少畫作，其中有官家的小姐死在縊頸封喉的金絲下，有盛裝的貴婦被黑雲狀的鳥群啄食至皮爛骨透，也有稚嫩的雛妓全身縛滿鐵鏈、遭人幽禁在氾著血光的陰宅中，神色嬌柔可憐又空洞無情。此外還有傳聞，說內府大人在道場地下設有罕為人知的密室，專供尋歡作樂所用，密室的屋頂四壁全部畫滿了半是交媾、半是虐殺的春宮圖，色澤張狂飽滿，景象慘絕人寰，正是出自宮島的手筆。這些春宮圖我未嘗親見，所知一二皆是根據家僕的口耳相傳想像得來，不過聽旁人描述得那樣繪聲繪色，我實在早已暗暗好奇不已，不料今夜偶遇之事竟成了我得見這位大師現場作畫的奇妙機緣。

此時不知從何處來了第三位侍從，手持一張輕便精巧的矮桌，將它端端正正地擺在了宮島先生面前。宮島在上面鋪開一張絹布，用鎮紙壓住，再一一排開松煙墨、金銀箔、各色顏料和大小不一的描筆與染筆。眾人看著他動作，全都作出凝眸屏息的樣子來，使周遭的場景頓時陷入了古怪的寂靜。火把的光在漫天陰雲下燒得通紅明亮，將形狀變幻莫測的竹影投射在畫布上，而後就在宮島聚精會神地落下第一筆時，遠處忽然傳來了一聲壓抑模糊的鸛鳥鳴叫。

我心道不妙，這不正是下雨的預兆嗎？果不其然，約半個時辰過後，黨宮島已差不多將治部此刻蜷在大人懷中、猶似山石之間病藤弱柳的身形栩栩如生地描畫到絹上，天空深處開始有蚊蠅般的雨點亂紛紛地墜落下來。

眼見雨水幾欲要將案上的畫作沾溼，宮島先生一急，發乎本能似的俯下身去護住畫布。內府大人也似有些吃驚，彷彿並未料到風神雷神如此不承美意，偏要在今日毀壞他本該十分盡興的計劃。正待他斟酌著啓口、將要下達進一步的命令時，一件誰都沒有想像到的事情發生了：石田治部像猛然尋回了意識一樣，從內府大人腰間抽出佩刀握在手裡，跌跌撞撞地走到正伏案趴著的畫師背後，將那把刀狠狠插入了宮島乾癟單薄的軀體。

這一刀插得極猛極深，雪白的刀尖穿過左胸，堪堪從衣物上透出一半，粗觀起來大約距心臟只偏移了幾分位置。宮島先生毫無防備地受此一擊，還沒來得及發出一聲痛呼，就癱軟著落下手臂失去了意識。石田治部赤足站著，臉上現出某種茫然而殘酷的神色，輕聲低語著什麼我聽不清的話，伸手將刀身拔出來又連續淺刺了三五下，才好像終於感到疲倦了似的，鬆開五指將那把鑲金帶玉的刀隨意扔在了腳邊。他不著寸縷的手臂幾乎是和刀身一樣剔透的白，雙腿間滾落的血珠則閃耀著與打翻的丹砂顏料別無二致的殷紅光彩。我情不自禁地想，治部在戰場上殺人的時候是否也是這般模樣呢？若是的話，也無怪乎內府大人和幾名東軍部將見之動起淫惡慾念，忍不住要籌謀著做出今日之事了。

宮島先生胸口濺出的血落在絹上，一點一點地在他方才描繪出的人影衣料上开出紅花。內府大人定定地注視著這一幕，先是看了看畫，又抬眼去看正逐漸發起抖來的石田治部，似乎剛剛從此件突發事故的衝擊中回過神來。我原本猜想著，大概他立時就要下令把治部拘押起來了，或者再凶狠一點的話，就是當即將其斬殺也並非沒有可能。然而出乎我所料，大人非但一句話都未說，反而眼底燒起一種我從未見過的、癡迷狂熱的光，低喊一聲走上前去，直接將治部按倒在昏迷畫師的後背上，不顧對方垂危似的掙扎，就地解開衣物與之媾和起來。

大人一面啃咬著身下人的肩脊與耳側，一面取下腰間的刀鞘輕輕抽打起他微聳的下體。治部承受不住地哀叫出聲，但這虛弱的叫喚又很快被淹沒在排山倒海的隆隆雷鳴裡。銀青色的閃電一道道劈開密雲，使這處小小的林間空地忽而亮白、忽而漆暗，再映襯著轟烈焚燒的火把，竟是越發近似地獄陰川百鬼出動的景象了。內府大人孔武有力地挺動著身體，彷彿重新煥發出了青壯年時的蓬勃容光，剩下的人則都如癡如醉地觀看著，像是在瞻仰什麼聖跡一般圍繞桌案站成一個規整的圓，抬起傀儡肢似的僵硬腿腳，一步一步地朝中央的三人逼近。在閃電光芒的照耀下，我清楚地看到他們的眼睛，目眥盡裂，極其可怖，赤紅間黑，猶如煙爐中烈火烹油。我惶惑萬分，忽然覺得自己必是逾矩窺探了什麼不可見之事，是不能繼續留在此地的。若眼前這一幕真是鬼獄所造之景，那麼在世的人看到了，豈不是觸犯了禁戒嗎？

想到這裡，我便倉皇地逃離了，臨轉身時瞥見一位部將眼中倏忽湧起清淚，但也已無暇細思其中意味。竹林突然變得像是無窮無盡大，我一味向前摸索著路，滿心只希望將那噩夢甩脫到身後去。可是不論我怎麼走，總有大人的低沈嗓音透過淋漓雨聲傳來，所言倒無甚特別，基本是些交歡之時的調笑話，“當真是人間名器”，“我曾經只當你妖言惑主，看來到底是小覷了”，“我與太閣相比，本領又如何呢”，如此云云，忽近忽遠，無止無息。狂風將竹葉搖得嘩嘩作響，鸛鳥仍在叫，烏鴉也重新叫起來，城外的山林中還隱約有杜鵑在哭啼似的叫。不知是否出自幻覺，待我走得遠了些，石田治部和宮島先生的悲吟亦愈來愈清晰地充塞在我耳中，音調高亢得極其古怪，就若近在咫尺，一個柔媚不堪，一個命懸一線。我再也辨不明自己的位置，昏沈的頭腦就像蛛網中的小蟲一樣被所有這些聲音死死纏住了。

我不記得自己是怎樣回到居處的，只知道再找回清醒的意識時，已經是長夜盡頭天色破曉之際了。從此之後，我一直努力忘掉那日所見的光景，然而事與願違，諸般聲色實在過於歷歷鮮活，以至於我即使在睡夢中都不時重溫。石田治部三日後被送去刑場砍頭，臨終前舉止有節，並無異狀，內府和幾名將領舉眾而觀，亦面色如常，又教我懷疑起那段經歷的真幻來。再隔幾日，我聽聞畫師宮島平智走夜路時不慎遇劫、受了重傷，恐不久于人世，不出一月果真傳來噩耗，說是醫治無效，他已經死了。

但宮島先生為世人留下了一幅絕筆作，非但瑰奇得教人歎為觀止，也是那件事曾發生過的唯一憑證。

畫中是一個衣著華服的人，姿態美麗，卻不露臉，以致雌雄莫辨，只看得到頭髮、背影和半掩於衣物下若隱若現的瑩白四肢。他在參天竹林裡被一條盤旋的大蛇裹挾著，身形近乎倒立，雙臂求救似的舉起，乍一望就如將被吞食的獵物。然而細觀起來，那蛇的模樣又像含有某種愛戀，正很親暱地將蜷曲的蛇信貼合在人的頸側。蛇的一截尾巴是隱去不見的，看上去本應從人的腿根內側穿過去，卻不明何故突然消失在其間了。整幅畫面的著色無比失諧，與宮島先生以往的手法都很不一樣，畫竹子時用了清透渺淡的水墨，畫人和蛇时卻拿刷筆將色彩塗抹得極盡粘稠濃豔，尤其是血紅的衣服與猩紅的蛇信，表面都並非尋常顏料均勻平滑的質感，而是幾處晦暗、幾處刺目，幾處稀薄似雨、幾處乾硬如石，起承轉合皆無蹤跡可循。因其異樣罕見的運筆，許多人見了這畫，總說心中感到不太舒適，甚至会生出没来由的恐惧和如食荤腥的作呕之感。但不知為何，它又教人神魂顛倒，欲罷不能，有人凝視得久了，竟變得口出亂語，瘋瘋癲癲。

後來，這幅名盛一時的遺作被德川內府收為己有，用以妝點私居壁龕，自此不予示人。又過五年，內府安置此畫的房間無故失火，雖及時撲滅、無甚損失，然牆上捲軸不翼而飛，連灰燼都未有分毫剩下，由是自日本銷聲匿跡，再無人知曉其下落。

FIN


End file.
